Conventionally, browsing experiences related to digital media (e.g., photography, images, video, etc.), web pages, or other web-displayed content are comprised of images or other visual components of a fixed spatial scale, generally based upon settings associated with an output display screen resolution and/or the amount of screen real estate allocated to a viewing application, e.g., the size of a browser that is displayed on the screen to the user. In other words, displayed data is typically constrained to a finite or restricted space correlating to a display component (e.g., monitor, LCD, etc.). Moreover, there is an increasing use of digital media based upon decreased size and cost of related devices (e.g., digital cameras, video cameras, digital video cameras, cellular phones with media capture, etc.) and increased availability, usability, and resolution.
With the increase of such data, mechanisms have been developed to sort and/or classify in order to facilitate summarization or review. As the Internet and private intranets have grown, as user-based connection bandwidths have increased, and as more individuals obtain personal and mobile computing devices, the volume of online data has also increased—such volumes can be overwhelming. With an increase in information comes a need to parse information for relevancy, storage, retrieval, reference, and the like.
One technique for categorizing media content or digital media, such as pictures or video clips, is the use of metadata tags. Tags are keywords associated with a piece of content that can describe the content, or indicate a word, phrase, acronym, or the like pertinent to aspects of the content. Tags are often generated by a content provider (e.g., a publisher, owner, photography, etc.) to associate with media content and to give a short description of the content to a recipient. Such description can be useful to quickly determine whether time should be spent reviewing the content, whether it should be saved and reviewed later, or whether it should be discarded, for instance. In such a manner, tags, subject lines, and the like have become useful to reduce the time required in perusing the massive amounts of data available remotely and/or locally.